A Completely Pointless Story
by marilla
Summary: It is like the tittle suggests. It is my first fic and I wrote it because I was bored. Please R&R and tell me what you think. It's got some parts I think are funny. Forgot disclaimer: Don't own IY characters :(
1. Default Chapter

A Completely Pointless Story  
  
Part I  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were walking through the woods one afternoon, searching for jewel shards. Kagome had said she sensed one in the direction they were walking. All of a sudden, they heard a high- pitched, girly shriek from some distance to the right.  
  
"What was that?" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"It sounded like a young lady," Miroku said, smiling, "we should go help her."  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha, "let's just keep going, it's probably nothing."  
  
"What if she's in trouble Inuyasha, we need to go help," Kagome decided.  
  
"No way! We are too close to a jewel shard. Let's just forget about it," Inuyasha said, getting fidgety.  
  
"Inuyasha! We are going, or do you want me to sat 'it'?" Kagome threatened.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll go," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome got on his back and Miroku and Sango got onto Kirara, and off they went in search of the source of the shriek. As they neared a clearing they heard it again. It was coming from the clearing.  
  
They burst through the tree line, Inuyasha and Sango preparing to fight, Miroku ready to comfort the young girl. They expected something horrifying, a demon of some sort. They never expected what they found though, although it was slightly disturbing. They all stopped and gaped at the bizarre sight before them.  
  
Standing before them was Sesshomaru. He had a look of horror on his face. He spotted Inuyasha. "Kill it!" he squeaked at him, pointing at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha cautiously approached his brother's side, expecting some sort of ambush. He stopped next to him and looked at where he was pointing. On the ground before their feet was a black spider. It wasn't huge, maybe about the size of the nail on your pinky finger. Inuyasha looked at his brother, looked at the spider, looked at his brother, and then the spider again, then his brother. He quirked an eyebrow at him. He was rather surprised; he didn't know Sesshomaru was afraid of spiders.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru squeaked, "Kill it already!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and squished it with his foot, looking at his brother questioningly.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed with relief. "Thanks, that almost got me." Then, realizing whom he was talking to sneered and stalked gracefully away.  
  
When Sesshomaru left the clearing, Inuyasha snapped to his senses and walked back to the group.  
  
"What was that about?" Miroku asked, disappointed that it wasn't a young lady in need of help.  
  
"He wanted me to kill a spider," Inuyasha replied, still having a hard time comprehending it.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and the rest of the group started laughing hysterically. Miroku actually fell to the ground because he was laughing so hard.  
  
Sango was laughing hard enough that at first she didn't feel the hand on her ass. That only lasted a second though, and then she turned around and slapped the monk. "Hentai!"  
  
He smiled and raised his hands as if to say 'what did I do?' Sango moved to the other side of Kagome to put some distance between her and the perverted monk.  
  
"Well that was a waste of time," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Not entirely," Kagome giggled.  
  
"Let's get back to the more important matter on hand, the jewel shard," Inuyasha said. "Which way, Kagome?"  
  
"That way," she said, pointing to the north as Inuyasha hoisted her on his back.  
  
They ran through the woods until they came near the village. Kagome sensed the shard in this village, so they slowed to a walk so as not to draw even more attention to themselves. Kagome led them to where some children were playing.  
  
"One of the kids must have it," Kagome said.  
  
"A kid has it! I wanted a challenge," whined Inuyasha.  
  
"You should be grateful, this way we won't waste any energy in case of an attack, this should be easy," said Miroku.  
  
Or so they thought. 


	2. part II

A Completely Pointless Story  
  
Part II  
  
~*~ One Hour Later ~*~  
  
"C'mon. Please," Kagome said, trying to coax the children into giving her the shard. They had been playing hopscotch with it. Inuyasha had wanted to just take it from them, but Kagome and Sango wouldn't let him. The two of them had been trying to bargain with them for the past hour and they were getting nowhere.  
  
"Oh for gods sake! Just take it from them already!" an extremely agitated Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time.  
  
This is not my day, Inuyasha thought as he looked around. "Hey where's Miroku?"  
  
"He probably went to find someone to bear his child, or he found a lord to con," Kagome replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But this time Miroku wasn't doing anything like that. No, really, he wasn't. I can see why you're skeptical, but trust me, he wasn't. I know what I'm talking about here.  
  
When they found out that children had the shard, Miroku thought that they would be done in no time. However, after nearly and hour of failing to negotiate, he decided to go for a walk and get a layout of the village, possibly finding a lord to mooch off of.  
  
He was near the edge of the village, when an odd blinking light caught his eye. He followed it to see what it was. It led him deep into the forest. He considered going back, but he wanted to no what the light was.  
  
It led him into a clearing and then vanished. He stood in the middle of the clearing, trying to catch a glimpse of it. Then, out of nowhere, these little white objects began to move towards him. When they got closer, he saw that they were fairies, and when they came even closer, he saw that they were all male, which he thought rather odd.  
  
They all gathered around him in a circle. They began to circle him and sing. He realized then that they were indeed fairies when the song they sang was "In the Navy". Suddenly, Miroku was very afraid. (AN: ok, I know the village people weren't around then, but I couldn't think of another way for Miroku to realize that the fairies were gay.)  
  
They started to close in on him, making their circle tighter. He didn't know what they wanted of him, and he didn't want to find out. He wanted to run, but they were to close and he couldn't get out. They kept getting closer, and he began to panic and let out a strangled cry of 'help'.  
  
~*~ Back in the Village ~*~  
  
Kagome had finally bribed the kids with a lot of candy and had gotten the shard. "There," she said to Inuyasha with a satisfied look on her face, "wasn't that better than just taking it away from them?"  
  
"Not really, we just wasted two hours here."  
  
"Help!" came a strangled cry from the east.  
  
"That was Miroku. I wonder what mess he got himself into this time," Inuyasha said, getting ready to go.  
  
They found Miroku surrounded by fairies. "What's wrong with you? We thought you were in trouble," said Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"I am in trouble. These are fairies!"  
  
"Yes, we can see that," stated Sango.  
  
"No, I mean fairies!"  
  
"I think you can get yourself out of this one," Sango giggled.  
  
"No! Please! You got to help! I don't want them to touch me!"  
  
They all just settled down on the grass and watched Miroku squirm. It was rather entertaining. After about ten minutes or so, he managed to get free of the circle, only to be followed by them. They started chasing him all over the clearing and in the woods.  
  
Finally Inuyasha tired of their game. "I'm going to go and help him. I'll meet you two back in the village." He ran off and took Miroku away from the fairies and into the woods. Kagome and Sango headed back to the village.  
  
After a few minutes of running and dodging, Inuyasha had finally lost the fairies. "You owe me for this, monk." They headed back to the village.  
  
They returned to find Kagome and Sango talking to some of the men from the village. They were very oddly dressed. One had feathers on his head (like an Indian), another had on some material like Sango's battle gear, but he wore it differently (like a biker), one had on black pants and a blue shirt with a star shaped piece of metal on it (he look like a cop), another had on a hard yellow hat and a checkered shirt (*cough* construction worker *cough*), and the last wore a yellow coat and a hard red hat (firefighter).  
  
(AN: I'm not entirely sure if a firefighter was one of the village people, if I'm wrong please tell me so I can change it)  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went over to them. Kagome introduced them as the representers of the people of the village. They had to talk to them if they wanted a place to stay. Miroku didn't like the looks of these strange people, and after the incident in the forest, he didn't entirely trust this village.  
  
Inuyasha also felt this way. "No thank you. We can't stay here we still have -err ah- work to do, so we'll be on our way now."  
  
Kagome was about to protest but Inuyasha shot her a warning glance and she decided he better be right about this or she'll 'sit' him until he was six feet under.  
  
And so, they left the village. The strangely dressed men sang and danced while they left, which was why they were all running as fast as they could go. 


End file.
